Czech Skill:Prepositions A
Prepositions: Accusative is the'11'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 4 lessons which introduce the usage of the prepositions na, pro and o'' which apply to accusative nouns. The accusative forms of some common nouns and Czech names are also introduced. Grammar Notes Accusative Names behave like other nouns and have declensions and cases. With a preposition, the accusative form of a name is used. For example: Prepositions for the Accusative Czech prepositions always occur before the noun or noun phrase they apply to. Three prepositions which apply to accusatives are covered in this skill: *''Na - has a sense of direction and movement towards the object of the verb. There is no one exact English translation. *''Pro'' - always used with the accusative and connotes purpose or reason. Usually translated as "for". *''O'' - similar to na and connotes a direction or target of a verb's action. There is no one exact English translation. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Proč čekáte'' = Why are you all waiting *''Čekám na toho osla'' = I am waiting for that donkey *''Na co čekás'' = For what are you waiting *''Čekáme na maso'' = We are waiting for meat *''František myslí na tu hrušku'' = František is thinking about that pear *''Diváme se na prasata'' = We are looking at pigs *''Na co se diváte'' = What are you looking at *''Ti lidé se divaji na stromy'' = The people are looking at trees *''Díváš se na to'' = Are you looking at it *''Já se dívám na tu lišku'' = I am looking at that fox *''Dívá se na Kateřinu'' = He is looking at Kateřina *''Myslíme na Kateřinu'' = We think about Kateřina *''František čeká na Kateřinu'' = František is waiting for Kateřina *''Ti muži čekají na Kateřinu'' = Those men are waiting for Kateřina Lesson 2 *''Na to nečekáme'' = We are not waiting for it *''Nemyslím na to'' = I do not think about it *''On se na to auto nedíva'' = He is not looking at the car *''Nedívám se na poslední hrušky'' = I am not looking at the last pears *''Nečeká na poslední den'' = He does not wait for the last day *''Já na poslední auto nečekám'' = I am not waiting for the last car *''Nedíváme se na poslední hrušku'' = We are not looking at the last pear *''Kateřina na posledního koně nemyslí'' = Kateřina is not thinking about the last horse *''Máme tu hrušku pro Matěje'' = We have the pear for Matěj Lesson 3 *''Čekám na ženu'' = I am waiting for my wife *''muže'' = husband (acc.) *''Zajímám se o tu ženu'' = I am interested in that woman *''Zajímás se o tohou muže'' = Are you interested in that man *''Starám se o zviřata'' = I take care of animals *''František se stará o koně'' = František takes care of horses *''František se zajímá o Žofii'' = František is interested in Žofii *''Staráme se o Žofii'' = We take care of Žofii *''Žofii zajímá Matěj'' = Žofii is interested in Matěj *''Je to pro ženu nebo pro muže'' = Is it for a woman or for a man Lesson 4 *''divadlo'' = theater *''To jídlo je pro Matěje'' = That food is for Matěj *''O posledni strom se nestaráme'' = We are not taking care of the last tree *''Ty se o toho koně nestarás'' = You are not taking care of the horse *''Žofii se o zvláštní domy nezajímá'' = Žofii is not interested in strange houses *''Matěj se divá na ta jídla'' = Matěj is not looking at those meals *''O posledni zviřata se nestarají'' = They are not taking care of the last animals *''O dalsí muže se nezajimám'' = I am not interested in other men *''O Františka se nestarám'' = I do not care about František References